Come Closer
by VINAI
Summary: Random Plot - Michael returns back to the place where his wife was murdered. *Set in original KR!* Plz R&R! (I DONT OWN THEM!)


**Come Closer**

He knew he wasn't supposed to be here.

The small house was dark and dank. Chills ran up and down his spine. Shivers coursed through his body as the tall man stepped through the house. His flashlight beam trained on the ground as he swept it back and forth. The man bit back a gasp when a cobweb entangled itself in his hand. He glared. Shaking his hand off a moment later.

He passed down a hall. Semi-lit by the moonlight outside. Pouring in through the windows of the bedrooms' opened doorways. Mindlessly watching the furies of dust glitter in the dim light as he walked by. Checking each room as he made his way down the eerie silent hallway. Expecting something or other to jump out at him.

Why was he here again? Oh yeah. The constant worrying and prickle of fear kept on nagging at him. Forcing him to go search the house his beloved wife used to live in. The house has long since then been boarded up. Scheduled for a demo this coming fall. But that didn't stop him from prying his way in. The determination to find any clues as to how the murder happened, pushed him on.

He felt as if he was possessed. No longer in control of his own mind.

 _Come closer,_ a voice seemed to echo repeatedly in his mind. He didn't know who owned the voice. Not really sure if he even did want to know.

 _Come closer,_ he heard the voice say.

The man paused. Coming to the master bedroom. The door was slightly ajar. Blood smeared and turned brown from age. Only a faint red tint could be detected. He winced when his hand clasped around the handle. Chips of brownish red piecing together in his palm when he removed it.

The room was large. Clothes and trash were scattered about. The smell of mold and decay lay heavy in the air. He coughed. His throat feeling parched after only a few breathes of the certainly toxic air. He checked the room. Noting the blood spatters on the now brown carpet. Off to his immediate right was the lovely master bath. In the far back was a linen closet. The door was covered in holes, splinters littering the tile floor. The shower glass had turned a solid white from the soap scum and lack of cleaning. The bath tub chipped and standing on its last leg.

 _Come closer,_ the voice echoed again in his head. He jumped. Spinning around to face the deep room. His bright flashlight bathing the back of the room. The king sized bed was in rags. The mattress in shreds and torn apart from animals making their nests in it. The covers suffered the same fate, also covered in blood spray. He gulped around the lump in his throat.

Cautiously he moved closer. His eyes darting around the room as fast as his heart beat. The man jumped when a squeal was heard from below him. A rat the size of a small dog came running out past him. Its dark coat matted and tangled. Scratching furiously at its half ear before darting out of the room.

He resumed his search. The image of the rabid rat giving him goose bumps. The pictures up on the olive green walls were all broken and scratched. Photos of them together discarded carelessly across the filthy ground. The pieces of glass crunched under his feet as he made his way around to the other side of the bed. Towards the master closet. Her night stand was still there, though the drawers were missing or broken. Covered in heavy, thick layers of dust and dirt.

 _Come closer..._

The voice whispered directly into his ear that time. Soft and melodic, like a infant's lullaby. A quiet sigh left him as he relaxed to the soft voice. Enjoying the feather-like caresses across his skin. Or was that his imagination? Oh well. He didn't care.

He snapped back to reality when the touching stopped. Feeling his heart speed up when he approached the dark closet. The door was open, coated in blood. He brought his light up to it. Staring intently, eyes searching for an answer. Was it fresh?

 _Come closer!_

The cry brought his light to the floor of the closet. His eyes widened. Skin turning a ghostly pale. He dropped the light. Frozen in place by the scene before him.

The body was in pieces. Skinned professionally so only the muscle remained. The stomach as gutted out. A hollow shell left in it's place. Maggots devoured out the eye sockets. Squirming and jumping at the brush of cold air. The face was partially gone. Skin rotting off or being stripped away y animals. The limbs were hacked off. The bones ragged and chipped. Splintering at the ends. A huge pool of blood forming a puddle of rotten, red mush.

He gagged. Unable to hold down the bile any longer. Suddenly he heard a creak, then a snap. Fear planted its' cold hand in his stomach as he looked back.

"Come closer, Michael." The body said, tilting its' head at the tall man. Seeming to look directly into his soul with the black holes it had for eyes.

Michael screamed.

 _ **/~*KR*~/**_


End file.
